Omega Dragonslayer
by 03JTunice
Summary: The Dragon Civil War ended with the disastrous event of Acnologia. Fearing the power they gave to the humans, the Dragons decided to split the power in two halves: Alpha and Omega. Then with the Dragons suddenly disappearing from the world, only a few stayed with the legend of the Dragons dying out. This is the story of the Omega Fire Dragonslayer and his journeys through the world
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

It all began over 400 years ago. The Dragons; majestic beasts of unimaginable strength and incomprehensible Magic Power. A Civil War started among them to decide the fate of the human race. The Dragons' power on both sides, however, were equal to the point where all the war did was destroy the world. The Dragon Kings who sided with the human race saw the destruction caused by their pointless war and came to a decision. They decided to bring the humans to their side to fight the war with them. The Dragons granted a certain few the dominating power of a Dragon, thus, a new age began.

An age of darkness.

There was one Dragonslayer that abused the power given to him. He was a talented young man that had a natural instinct for fighting… and for killing. Not only did he kill the Dragons opposing the human race but also the ones who granted him such destructive power. His name was Acnologia. He went on a killing spree for decades, not just killing Dragons but humans as well. He bathed in so much blood of the Dragons he killed that he turned into one himself, giving him even more power.

Both the humans and Dragons lived in fear of the monster for decades to come.

But during that time, the Dragons and Dragonslayers shortly joined forces to take down the evil-incarnate, Acnologia. The battle was fierce and lasted days, but the alliance between the two races eventually captured and seal the monster, secretly hiding the disastrous abomination away in a far place as he proved too powerful to actually kill. When the war with Acnologia subsided, the Dragons had one condition for the humans to agree on for the uniting charter to stay in place.

Their demand was to have the Dragonslayers halve their power into two sub groups.

The human faction unanimously agreed to this statement, as they didn't want a similar incident of Acnologia's case to take place again. So, using the same magic which gave the humans the power of the Dragons, they divided it into two different magics: Alpha and Omega. The Alpha group had the Magic Power of the Dragons, giving them the full devastating magic the Dragons wielded in their battles. They were able to utilize their elements on different parts of their body as well as breathe their specified element while negating the effects of the element they used so that it becomes ineffective. For the Omegas, while the Alphas had the Magic Power, they had the brute strength, stamina, speed of a Dragon. They were immune to their base element and was able to consume it as well to gain back the stamina they lost but can't eat the element of another Dragonslayer with the same base element. Since neither of the two groups had both magic and strength, their lacking abilities as Dragonslayers were compensated by training with their new sub-magic type of the original Dragonslaying arts.

Although, the Dragons had to balance out the power distribution, even more, to make their plan foolproof. When dividing the power into halves, they had an equal amount of each sub-group of Dragonslayer magic. They did this because it made it so that an Alpha Dragonslayer can't kill another Alpha and an Omega Dragonslayer can't kill another Omega. However, an Omega can kill an Alpha and vice versa. So with this balance of power in the world, the two races bounded by a unifying charter held peace for years. That is of course until the Dragons suddenly disappeared.

With the absence of such a strong influence in the world, the Dragonslayers took action and started to decimate the human world around them since the Dragons weren't there to keep the peace and order in check. This reign of the Dragonslayers lasted for decades until they slowly started to vanish for some unknown reason, leaving without a trace.

With the legend of the Dragons fading away along with their magic offspring, the tales of them became myths and fairy tales told to children and their children's children.

But, unbeknownst to the humans, only a few Dragons stayed in the known world and hid away from their civilizations. One of them being, the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. This is where the story starts: a Dragon raising a boy and training him in the arts of the Omega Fire Dragonslayer.

* * *

 **A/N: God, do I hate updating late. I feel dead inside, uhg. Anywho, this is a new story I've been trying to come up with for months. It went through countless edits and revisions to make it more complete and interesting without any plot holes. If you're wondering where I got his idea from, just take a guess 'cause I don't know where I got it from either. It just *poof* came to me. As for the future of this story, I'm sure not many people will like it. Especially with this one short chapter, but I had to get something going and this was the best way without making the story look messy and confusing.**

 **So, if you like how this is going please support me with this so I can update again. I have some good ideas that I want to get down on a virtual piece of paper but I have no motivation to do it as of right now. But, as always, follow, review/Pm, share or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **The Journey Begins**

" _ **Go Natsu! You can do it!**_ "

" _Urgh! Al-most there!" A small boy with oddly colored pink hair yelled out in a struggle. He was dragging a giant boulder on his back, shakily walking towards his destination._

 _But it was occupied by an enormous blood red Dragon._

 _The Dragon in question could simply be described as majestically intimidating. Its scales were a blood red color but its underbelly was a beige color as well as the bottom jaw and neck. Along its back were black spikes that went down to its tail and up to the head with the claws it bared being black too and very sharp. The head was a triangular shape with three horns. Two were at the back of the head jutting out backward and having a black diamond pattern going along the red horns. The third one was at the tip of the nose with it also having the same design as the other horns. The Dragon also had golden eyes with the pupils being black._

 _The pink haired boy seemingly named Natsu slowly but surely brought the boulder to where the Dragon was and surprisingly threw it towards the Dragon while the rock just shattered against its hard head._

" _Hahaha! See that Igneel!? I totally just beat my record! Now you owe me extra dinner!" The boy Natsu yelled out cheerfully. With the giant boulder now being out the way, the clothing the boy was wearing became visible as he just wore orange shorts held up by a string. Nothing else, that was all, no shirt or shoes just a small ragged piece of draggy shorts that were obviously too big for him._

" _ **Of course Natsu, I'll get an extra deer for you**_ _," The Dragon identified as Igneel smiled widely at Natsu's success, "_ _ **Now come on son, we've got to move on to your studies**_ _."_

" _What!? No way Dad! Books and stuff are too complicated and hard for my taste. Can't we keep working on my muscular endurance?" Natsu pleaded. Now, the fact that the Dragon and the boy called each other "dad" and "son" means their related. This might be a strange case, but Natsu has known Igneel ever since he could remember and Igneel took care of Natsu for as long as he nurtured him._

" _ **What have I told you, Natsu. Your studies are important. I've told you this once before**_ _-"_

" _Yeah, yeah, 'work your mind as well as your body'. I get it- I'm comin'." Natsu reluctantly walked towards the cave Igneel was residing at and roughly sat on the hard ground, crossing his arms in annoyance._

" _ **First, I'll start off with what you already know. The magic known as Dragonslayer Magic was first brought up by the Dragons giving their magic to the humans. But, due to Acnologia, the Dragons and Dragonslayers agreed to separate and seal away the other half of their magic, which brings us to the Alpha and Omega Dragonslayers**_ _." Igneel said, briefly explaining his lesson._

" _Oh oh, I know this part! The Alphas are able to use the Dragon's magic while the Omegas use their strength!" Natsu hastily jumped in, bouncing up and down with excitement._

" _ **Yes my boy, you're right. Now, one Alpha can't kill another and the same goes for an Omega. But, they can kill each other. So if you ever see one, be cautious, especially if they're stronger than you**_ _." Igneel explained slowly so that Natsu took everything in._

" _Yeah, but it's not like that's ever gonna happen," Natsu stood up quickly, slamming his fist over his puffed chest, "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Son of Igneel and the most awesomest **Omega Dragonslayer** there'll ever be!"_

" _ **Hahahaha! That's right Natsu! Look to the future and never look back- that's is how you shall live life! Live with no regrets and be free my boy! I want my son to be the best Dragonslayer there ever was**_ _!" Igneel roared with pride._

" _But first, gimme some of yer fire!"_

* * *

The cool wind blew across his face, shuffling his salmon hair and making it rub against his forehead. Bringing his hand to his face and brushing it away, Natsu stretched out his arms wide to get the sleepiness out of his system. Almost forgetting he slept in a tree on a thick branch, a significantly older looking Natsu jumped down from his position high in the tree and landed in a crouch. He looked around him for any sign of blue in the area and sighed in relief when he found a bundle of it near the campfire he set up. Walking over there, Natsu carefully picked up the blue that stained the brown and green forest that turned out to be a small girl.

Putting her on his back, he bent down to pick up their supplies and began to walk his way towards the direction of the closest town. Natsu was walking with a smile on his face when he thought back to the times of the little girl.

He found her when he himself was young and immature, but not inexperienced. Some weird hooded guy with a staff- not much older than he- dropped her off with him. He didn't mind at all but what bothered him was the fact that such a shady guy was hanging out with a little girl. Although, after he talked with him a little while, Natsu found out he was a good guy.

So, with the girl under his care, Natsu did his best to take good care of her. He took up jobs that people had set out in the towns to earn money for their food, clothing and other supplies. It got to the point in their relationship where Natsu viewed the little girl as his sister. It went even deeper when they both found out from each other that they were both **Dragonslayers**.

However, as fate would have it, the girl turned out to be an **Alpha Dragonslayer** to Natsu's surprise. But he felt even worse when he saw the terrified look in her eyes. Natsu knew why she felt that way- she could be killed by an Omega like him who's much stronger than her at my time. But he wouldn't have it like that and sworn to keep her safe at all during their time together, the two got even closer than before with Natsu even helping her train with her magic.

Her name was Wendy Marvel.

Also with all the jobs he took, Natsu gained an unlikely persona that he would never think he would have gotten: The Flameless Phoenix. But again, things turned to the worst when people found out that both he and Wendy were **Dragonslayers**. They treated them like trash and criminals when they did nothing but help them. And that's when Natsu found out about the story Igneel never told him.

For years, the **Dragonslayers** ruled the world with their pure destructive might and had everyone crumbling to the ground fearing for their lives. It was a horrible history for the humanity back then. But also, a horrible turn of events for **Dragonslayers** right now. The two have been covertly trying to live their lives as peacefully as possible without bumping into human civilization only to get the necessary supplies needed. Just like right now.

Wendy was still sleeping on his back while Natsu carried their luggage to their destination. He was still nervous about the whole thing with Wendy not being able to take care of herself if he's ever gone for an extended period of time and if someone would capture her and sell her for ransom. He knew how dangerous the world was and how evil people can be, being exposed to it at a very young age. He still had his goals to follow through and things to look forward to in the future just as Igneel said. He _will_ become strong for Wendy and the people the loves. He _will_ find Igneel again along with Wendy's own Dragon Grandeeney.

' _Don't worry Wendy. I've got you. Iwon't let nothin' hurt you. In this dark twisted world… you're my only light. Just you wait, I'll show you a better life than the one we have right now… at some point, I promise.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I have something to say. In all honesty, I planned on making this chapter longer but nothing came to my head. I want to continue with this but the fact is, I want to put a firm base in the beginning of the story so no plot holes are left in the future. In this story, Natsu never met Makarov yet but had crossed roads with young Mystogan who still had Wendy with him. As you see, I made Wendy an Alpha which means see uses the magic of her parent Dragon. This made more sense to me because she can still do support magic to help others, including Natsu. Now, the story will be just like all the other "Natsu doesn't join Fairy Tail but is still somehow mixed in their mess" type of thing because it actually is the most realistic representation of what it would look like.**

 **Okay, another thing is why I put Erza in the character slot-thingy. I really have no reason, just that I didn't like the fact that there'll only be two characters there and that I felt lazy to put anyone else because it seemed like the obvious choice. That being said, it won't be a Natsu x Erza story. In fact, I don't think there'll be a pairing at all. If there is, then it might just be Wendy and Natsu because I feel too lazy to build any chemistry between any other characters with Natsu. Also, I hate Romeo and Wendy. It just makes no sense to me- when was the last time you remember them having a full conversation? I certainly don't.**

 **Anyway, don't expect anything like that to happen at all, it's just a failsafe. But continuing on, I really can't believe that 16 people actually followed this story. I mean, It was just one chapter that barely had 900 words and it seemed that popular. In all, I thought it would only get, like, 3 or 4 or something bellow 7. But nope, you guys gave me the motivation to write this thing and continue it, so thank you to all my fans(*scoff* if I have any) and people who really like this story and reviewed. So as y'all know, share, follow, review or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy's Resolve**

Fluttering her tired eyes open, she felt peaceful riding on this man's back. Taking a whiff of his hair, Wendy smiled slightly that he was still with her. Ever since Natsu started taking care of her, he had always treated her with care and respect. Wendy loved Natsu as much as she did with her Dragon mother, Grandeeney. He always comforted her when she was sad and took care of her needs when she was deprived of anything. To her, Natsu was a brother. Together, they were family.

Wendy tightened her grip on Natsu's neck, clinging closer to her brother, feeling safe in his warmth. Natsu felt this and slightly turned his head around to look at the peaceful looking Wendy. Turning forward, Natsu began to speak, "Hey, Wendy, I know you're awake."

"I know, Nii-sama." Wendy answered softly.

"Y'know ya can get off now, right?" Natsu asked perplexed.

"I know. I like it just the way it is right now." Wendy answered again while getting a few chuckles from Natsu.

"Yeah, you do that. I'm just glad you're happy." Natsu said, smiling at Wendy's actions, although they weren't foreign to him as she would usually do this, the fact that she liked lying on his back amused him.

"Hey, Nii-sama, where are we going?" Wendy asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't you remember what I told you yesterday? We're going to town to get supplies for the future. Or rather, _I'll_ be gettin' the supplies while you stay outside the town and wait." Natsu commanded.

"No, I told you I wasn't afraid of people anymore, Nii-sama! You trained me good, so now I can fight just like you!" Wendy yelled in refusal.

"I told you this before, Wendy. I can't let you get hurt. I only trained you in a case of emergency. Ya can't go 'round beating people up," Hearing the sudden drop in the girl's tone, Natsu reluctantly spoke, "Listen, if you wanna come, then do it. But make sure you stick close to me! If you go wandering off and get lost, I won't come lookin' for ya."

Laughing a little, Wendy playfully knocked Natsu on the head, "I know you wouldn't do that Nii-sama."

"Ahh, ya got me. I love you too much to let you go." Natsu said in a joking manner as they both laughed aloud with Wendy hugging him tighter.

"Nii-sama! Can you use your magic! Please, I wanna go fast again!" Wendy asked happily, cheering him on.

"Fine, but make sure you have your legs wrapped around tight 'cause I won't be holdin' back!" Natsu said with a big smile. Then, under his feet, two **Magic Circles** appeared as his legs glowed a bright red. Going into a crouching position, Natsu held on to the bags in his hands tighter while looking back to see a grinning Wendy. Knowing everything was set, Natsu pushed down on the ground forming multiple cracks before a cloud of dust was conjured where he last was. He was zooming through the woods at extraordinary speeds, his legs being a blur to the eye and winds being cast by the trail and footprints he left.

"Wheee! Go Nii-sama! You're the best!" Wendy yelled cheerfully, letting her arms free and having them ride the breeze.

"Almost there! Hang on Wen!" Natsu informed, joyfully sprinting through the woods with a huge grin on his face. But after a few seconds, he began to slow down, skidding to a stop and digging his feet in the ground, "Okay, we're here."

"That was awesome!" Wendy said, jumping up and down. She stopped her mini celebration when she saw Natsu began to dig in the bags that he packed, "What're you looking for, Nii-sama?"

"I need my cloak. I can't be seen the way I am when I go to the city." Natsu explained, pulling out a ragged and dirty brown cloak. Before he was able to put it on, Wendy saw what he wore at the moment and determined it to be his regular attire. It was pretty simple in her opinion since she only wore a short dress with a band holding up her hair in a ponytail.

He had on a black shirt that hugged tightly to his body since it was a couple years old and gray baggy pants held up by a brown belt as the buckle was gold with the engraving of a Dragon head. Natsu also had black shoes with the laces barely done. What he wore over it all was a dark orange trench coat that stopped at his knees and didn't fully go around his body. Wendy knew the real reason why he had one and it was to conceal his two favorite and only weapons: his daggers. She knew that one was in a red sheath and the other was in a black one with the handles being gold with red and black ribbons tied around them, but unfortunately forgot what the actual designs of the blades were. He hasn't used them in long while- he didn't need to.

When Natsu put on the cloak, he left his white scaly scarf around his neck that showed in the open. Then, bringing out their bag of Jewels and a piece of paper Wendy identified as a job that they had picked up before, the two walked down to town hand-in-hand with their bags on Natsu's back while unbeknownst to them, trouble brewed in the city.

 **Location Near Town Entrance:**

"Here we are, Wen! Magnolia- and just when the festival should begin too!"

The Dragon duo leisurely walked from the forest to the town entrance in a respectable time compared to how long it took them to actually get to the city. Natsu raised his arms in excitement at seeing the festival while his sister gazes idly at the entrance sign above them.

"Wow, Natsu-nii, that gate is huge!" Wendy ogled at the portal in front of her with glee, barely halting herself from rushing through.

"Yeah, has to be at least fifteen meters, don't ya think?" Natsu put his hand over his eyes to cover the sun rays as he examined the gate. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "Man, I can already smell the barbecue."

"Hmm, you're right! Let's go get something to eat." While Wendy rushed over to the entrance, Natsu took in one more whiff of the air. He knew something wasn't right.

"Wait, Wendy, stop!" Reaching out his hand, Natsu stopped her just in time before passing through the gate, "Don't go through that thing."

"What? Why Nii-sama? Is something wrong with the wood?" Perplexed, Wendy slightly looked up to find her brother baring a serious face. That's when she knew something was up.

"The whole city… it's lined with special **Lightning Lacrima**. If ya step through, you'll probably get shocked to death."

"That doesn't make much sense; it's a festival so why would you want to keep people out?" Wendy asked no one in particular. Standing inches away from the entrance, Wendy overlooked the city, a choking feeling of dread attacking her throat. Swallowing her fear and standing tall, she turned back to her brother resolved, "Natsu-nii, I think-"

"Forget it Wen, we're going. Our mission can wait for a few days and I can catch us food for a while. No need to get involved with somethin' that won't benefit us." Slowing, Natsu stoically pivoted away from the gate signaling his sister to follow. With a whip of his concealing robe, Natsu adjusted his arm and started his venture, anywhere that'll take him where he needed to go.

It wasn't long until his footwork stopped and his head sunk, "Wendy, I know what ya think. But right now we can't help those people- it's outta our hands."

"No, Natsu-nii! You always do this! Every time people are endangered you never want to help them, and you say it's to protect me! Well now I can fight too and it's time to stop acting cowardly!" Breathing hard after her speech, Wendy was shocked by her own actions. Never before has she went against her brother's orders, knowing that what he does was for their own benefit. She would follow everything else he'd tell her to do, but when it came to abandoning people who needed help, turning her back on them was always difficult. However, today that was going to change. Today, she wasn't going to let something terrible happen when she knows she could have done something.

Let's just hope Natsu agreed.

"Cowardly… you think I do this because I want to? Listen, Wen, I've been through things that would otherwise kill ordinary men, and I've also done things I would rather forget, but y'know what? All the shit I've been through is because I love you and I'd rather avoid confrontations that would jeopardize your safety. _Now_ , let's _go_." Turning to face the small girl, Natsu unknowingly furrowed his temple and frowned deeply towards his sister. At this sight, Wendy slightly flinched, and with that, a chip of her resolve went with it.

"You don't think I know that? I know you love me but your seclusion has to stop. Nii-sama… you went through all that stuff and protected because you're strong. Now you can use that strength to help all those people who might be going through something awful! I can't just let that happen!" Her eyes slowly filled with salty water, and multiple times her voice cracked, but Wendy wasn't going to back down. Unconsciously her magic flared and a gust of wind knocked Natsu's hood down and blew through his hair, waving his robe around like a rag and revealing his clothing again. At least once, she had to win this argument… for her brother's sake."

"Damn it Wendy, stop being like this! The world out there and right here in this city hates our kind! They'd rather see you and me dead! I even have a bounty on my head just for having a certain kind of magic, and I've done all I can to hide your identity!" Natsu stormed over, closing the distance between them and kneeled down to face his only family left. Inhaling deeply, he cooled his temper and looked directly into Wendy's glistening eyes, "Wendy, if we go down there… I won't be able to protect you anymore. Soldiers, Wizards, and citizens will be after us. Are you okay with helping the people who despise us?"

It was silent afterward, but even with no sound, her body language spoke volumes. Although her muscles were tense and body stiff, her brown eyes pierced through his obsidian and answered for her. Flipping his hood back on, Natsu put his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed down.

"Don't be so tense, loosen up. I already taught ya that tight muscles aren't good for fighting, right?" Standing up gradually, he fixed his robe and peered through the entrance. Then, shaking up Wendy's hair into a mess, Natsu gleamed down on her and lightly laughed, "And that's for the wind from before."

"Natsu-nii… thank you so much!" Glowing with joy, she jumped up and tightly wrapped both arms and legs around his figure, "I knew I could count on you this time!"

"Ha! What are ya talking about 'this time'? You can always count on me, Wendy." Feeling slightly uneasy with the suffocating hug, Natsu lifted her off him and placed her feet back on the ground.

"Of course, Nii-sama." Wendy was overjoyed. She finally won! Now they can go save the people in Magnolia, and in the future, probably others as well!

"Anyway, we gotta find out how to get through there first."

' _Oh yeah, that's right. How can we save them if we might die to go through that lightning barrier._ ' Hearing a clap next to her, Wendy looked up to find her brother having that idea face he usually gets.

"Ah ha, I got it! Listen, Wen, the moment I say go, crawl under my legs, got it?" Natsu quickly explained.

"Uh, I don't think I got it Natsu-nii. What are you going to do anyway?" Wendy watched her brother walk up to the entrance and take in deep breaths.

"You'll know when ya see it, okay?" Sighing deeply, Natsu whispered to himself, "God, this is gonna hurt like a bitch..."

"What are you talking about? I'd like to know what you're planning so-" Wendy statement was suddenly interrupted by the screams of her Brother.

Wait, screams?

"Ahh! What're you doing Nii-sama!? You're going to die!" Wendy agonizingly watched her brother step through the invisible lightning wall and slowly squat and spread his legs wide, all while getting furiously shocked and tased by the electricity.

"GO NOW WENDY! I CAN'T HOLD THIS MUCH LONGER!" Natsu was right, stepping through a lightning barrier that continuously shocks you does hurt a lot. His knees were numb and shaking, his back was tingly and aching, and overall, wasn't a pleasant experience. And on top of all of that, his consciousness was slipping.

It didn't take long for Wendy to piece the puzzle together as she ran as hard as she could and dived underneath Natsu's spread legs and made it through the barrier unscathed. Thinking quickly, she used her magic to blow Natsu inside the city and pass the barrier, releasing him from his terrible torment.

Heaving profoundly and with jagged breath, Natsu laid back to ground in pain and sorrowful regret.

"From today forward, I hereby declare that Natsu Dragneel hates **Lightning Magic** for as long as he lives." Raising his arm into the air and making a fake salute, Natsu jokingly made a pact.

"Silly brother, anyone would hate lightning after what you just went through. I swear you're such an idiot sometimes." Wendy giggled at her brother's antics while crawling towards him on her knees. Outstretching her hands, a soft light came from them and bathed Natsu in the same green glow.

"I'm so happy you have healing magic, you know that?"

"And I'm glad my brother is still alive. Let's keep the casualties to a low, okay? No more getting hurt." Concerned about Natsu's recklessness, she applied more magic to the healing process to speed it up.

"Well, if I get hurt, just know it's your fault." Natsu sat up, fully healed and energetic while looking skeptically at Wendy.

"That's not fair. I only want to help people you know." She whined while Natsu just smiled.

"I know. Now let's get goin'. I have a feeling things'll get crazy."


End file.
